ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
I Didn't Do It
I Didn't Do It was an American teen comedy television series that premiered on January 17, 2014 on Disney Channel in the US as well as on May 2, 2014 in the UK. The series starred Olivia Holt and Austin North. A pilot for the series was announced November 2012 with production of the pilot filmed in January 2013. The series was picked up on June 18, 2013. Production of the series started in the summer of 2013. The series was created by Todd Himmel and Josh Silverstein. The series ended on October 16, 2015 in the US and ended on February 12, 2016 in the UK, after just two seasons. Plot In the series, ultra-competitive fraternal twins Lindy and Logan Watson, together with their three best friends, navigate their freshman year of high school. Each episode begins with a comedic ‘what just happened?’ situation as Lindy and Logan each spin their own vivid account of a certain occurrence or predicament. The series utilises flashback scenes to tell the siblings’ unique stories.Plot of the show This concept was abandoned in season 2. Abandoning the original concept, in season 2, the main focus is the friendships and relationships between the characters, including the main relationship of Jasmine and Logan, leading them to end up together. The second season also focuses a lot on dogs for Lindy, in which she fosters a few dogs throughout the season. Cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson, Logan's twin sister. *Austin North as Logan Watson, Lindy's twin brother, and Jasmine's boyfriend, as well as the main love interest. *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang, Lindy's best friend, and Logan's girlfriend, as well as main love interest. *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger, Lindy and Logan's best friend. *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano, Lindy and Logan's best friend. Also see: Characters Trivia *In a tweet, Piper said that if the show ever had a crossover she would want it to be with Mighty Med.Mighty Med Crossover *In an interview, Olivia said that the show is unique and the concept is about family, friends and their everyday life.Radio Disney Interview *Olivia was on the Kickin' It set when she found out that she got the part.The Lone Ranger Premiere *On August 21st, Kickin' It was renewed for a fourth season but Olivia did not continue as she was filming "I Didn't Do It".Kickin' It Renewed *Olivia had lunch with the writers of I Didn't Do It, September 5th, 2013.Lunch With Writers *The first table draft for I Didn't Do It was released, September 14th, 2013.First Table Draft *The first table read for the show was on September 18th, 2013.Table Read Date *Day one of filming began September 23rd, 2013.Piper's Filming Tweet *Leo Howard visited Olivia on set on September 27th, 2013.Leo Howard on set *There was a photo shoot for I Didn't Do It October 15th, 2013.Olivia's Photoshoot Tweet *Dylan Riley Snyder visited the set October 23rd, 2013.Dylan Riley Snyder on set *Peyton List (from Jessie) guest-starred in the episode "Dance Fever", as part of What the What?!? weekend.Peyton List Guest Stars *"I Didn't Do It" was renewed for a second season on July 3rd, 2014. *As of July 10th, 2015, I Didn't Do It aired new episodes on Fridays in the US. *The show ended abruptly on October 16, 2015 in the US after 2 seasons. *The original theme song was called Troublemaker and wasn't sang by Olivia Holt, but Olly Murs.Original Pilot *There was originally gonna be a sixth member of the gang, but his role was cut before the show was released, which was one of the reasons why the pilot had to be re-shot in September 2013. *The series ended on February 12, 2016 in the UK. *Season 1 filming wrapped up on March 18th, 2014 and Season 2 wrapped up on May 17th, 2015.Season 1 Wrap UpSeason 2 Wrap Up *Since the show got cancelled, it was the first Disney show in about 5 years to be cancelled after two seasons and not renewed for a third season, after Jonas and Sonny With A Chance. *The show got cancelled in the summer of 2015, but Disney didn't tell anyone until the series finale aired. It got cancelled due to the lack of viewers. *The show is basically the Disney/kids version of Friends. - Jasmine and Logan are like Rachel and Ross just without having had sex and a child together (although it likely happened after the series ended); Lindy is like Phoebe and Monica, Garrett is like Chandler and Delia is basically the female version of Joey, but without the long history of dating. Olivia Holt even described the show as the younger version of Friends.Olivia Holt talks Sweet 16 and "I Didn't Do It" *The show was premiered on the same day as The Nut Job was released on January 17, 2014. References External Links *Official Website Category:TV shows